<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You My Deadhead / 乘客 by blissfulweak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404826">Are You My Deadhead / 乘客</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak'>blissfulweak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赛车手AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You My Deadhead / 乘客</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>烟雾灌进鼻腔，带入一阵散不开的浓郁酒气。每回都如此，所有人极尽所能狂欢，就像他们刚经历的不是几场比赛，而是与世界末日擦肩而过。他皱了最后一次眉头，终于推开衣着暴露的舞女，从沙发上站起来。<br/>“你要去哪儿，Sam？”满脸油光的技师朝他举着杯子，白色泡沫不断晃出杯沿，浸湿了满是污渍的粗胖手指，“又一次胜出！敬我们的冠军！”<br/>Sam没碰那只脏兮兮的酒杯，舞女再次递上来的也没有。他甚至没揍倒技师，只是估算对方彻底醉倒的时间，不想因急躁闹出太大动静。既然已经晚了半个小时，再多几分钟也无妨。他跟从前不一样了。<br/>他知道自己想证明什么。<br/>但他想证明的人对此一屑不顾。<br/>技师步伐不稳地凑过来，自顾自开口：“让我算算，你这是第几场全胜了？1、2、3、4……”他盯着手指，钳在肥肉里的眼珠子转到了一块儿。大概是忘记数到哪儿了。Sam不耐地吸进一口浊气，绕开他往前走了两步，对方却又来神了：“我看所谓的‘猎豹’也算不上什么，有几个人能比他出弯的速度更慢？”他音量很大，话一出口，立即得到了零零散散的回应。<br/>Sam停住，回过头。<br/>知道他脾气的人立即住了声，只有醉酒的胖子还说个不停。<br/>“你当然是最强的，只不过，”技师以为是刚才的话让Sam误会了，连忙解释，“天知道那个男人的称号是怎么来的？你们注意到他的小屁股了吗……什么，他是个Alpha？行吧，但我可听说有的人专门对付Alpha，恐怕整个车队的人都尝过滋味才白送他这么个称呼——”<br/>刚才回应的人群发出惊呼，酒吧里骤然安静，只剩下粗劣的电子音乐。<br/>他不在乎了。再不需要在乎。<br/>Sam收起拳头，没再瞥一眼倒在地上的技师，穿过自动分开的人群走出酒吧。</p><p>阿拉巴马的夏夜因炎热而漫长，Sam独自穿过肮脏街角，绕过老鼠尸体与水坑，破碎的啤酒瓶在鞋底变成渣沫。此起彼伏的呻吟从暗处生出，潦草交合的信息素气味刺鼻。灼烧感灌满血管，他没排斥这种气味，更可笑的是，发情的预兆正在皮肤下缓缓攒动，嗅觉也顺从本能愈发灵敏。<br/>全是他害的。<br/>走进赛场前五分钟，他才知道要对决的是谁。他只看见一眼，看着对方宽阔肩膀和收窄的腰，看着愚蠢长裤也遮不住的挺翘臀部，看着他钻进那台身经百战的车里，甚至没朝这边望一下。他敢肯定场内一半人的眼睛都黏在对方身上，后者却根本不关心观众，也不好奇对手。他从不在乎输家，就像从前一样骄傲，战无不胜。<br/>Sam却因此呼吸不稳，唇齿颤抖，像刚恋爱的小男孩一样握不住方向盘。<br/>多可笑。这一年来努力控制好的情绪，在他面前一击即溃。<br/>他拍掉肩膀上的墙灰加快几步，直到路灯的昏黄重新布满视野。撩拨起的灼烧感渐渐漫过胸口，他双手揣在长裤口袋，咒骂扔在旅馆的抑制剂。忽然，一阵微弱的甜味渗进鼻腔。他停下脚步四处寻找，摒弃恶臭的垃圾堆、悄然生长的草叶与繁杂来往的人群，捕捉着气味的来源。那太好闻了，轻易就能区分开来，就像秋日午后的柑橘和深冬燃烧的雪松被碾碎了搅在一块儿，倒在小时候最喜欢的麦片碗里。这当然是最纯洁的说法。<br/>只有Omega的味道才会如此迷人。<br/>挑起兴致的气味越来越浓，到了巷尾已经让他魂不守舍，两次差点被石子绊倒。<br/>道路敞开，终于看清楚眼前的东西时，Sam顿住，收紧了拳头。<br/>一台不可能出现的跑车赫然停在巷口，从头到尾是令人惊叹的油亮黑漆，在嘈杂夜晚里熠熠发光。<br/>他的心脏猝然跳动起来，像是从没这么做过。Sam压下加快的呼吸，大步靠近不会错认的跑车。月光漫过小巷，一道显而易见的擦痕出现在副驾车门。<br/>那是他今天下午比赛时故意制造的，接着轻巧地过了终点。<br/>他在簇拥而来的欢呼中压住狂乱的心跳等待，希望对方暴跳如雷地打开车门，推开汹涌人潮，揪住他的领子高声咒骂。希望他承认自己输了，败给意料之外的人。希望他哪怕只是拉下车窗瞪他一眼。<br/>但那个人始终没下车。<br/>就像现在。车窗甚至连一丝缝隙都没有。<br/>怒火无端生起。Sam猛地拉开带伤的车门坐进副驾，然后气力十足地拍上。<br/>“注意点，小老虎，她可经不起你这么折腾。”车里没开灯，男人低着头，大半张脸埋在阴影里，“顺带一提，你还没向她道歉，冠军。”<br/>“那也许你该试着别激怒我。顺带一提，我完全不在乎什么冠军。”他在乎的从来都不是虚名。轻易打开的车门让他有些意外。对方在等人，他希望那个人是自己。Sam往男人那边靠近了些，一伸手就能扳过他的下巴。他想这么做，全身涌动的血液都在叫他这么做。让他看着他，只能看着他。<br/>这话太傲慢，男人从鼻子里哼了一声，却仍没看过来：“你说想私下比一场，你的车呢？”<br/>他在等他。却不肯看他一眼。焦糖与柠檬一同泛出心脏。<br/>“那是半小时前的事了，而且你没回我信息，无论是一年前还是现在。”Sam瞪着他，急切地想得到一点关注，并没留意到自己话里的委屈，“……我以为你已经走了。”<br/>“Sam……”<br/>“像以前一样。”他忽然醒悟，“等等，你确实想走。像以前一样。”他发泄般地点着头。<br/>男人终于转过头，疲惫的眼睛在黑暗里闪着火一样的光：“要离开的那个是你。”<br/>“我以为你想我离开，Dean！”Sam从座位上跳起来，险些撞上车顶，“我求过你，我求你跟我一起走，但你只是离开了那家该死的旅馆，什么都没留下。我翻遍了每个角落，连地毯底下都找遍了，结果连张字条都没有！我们本来不用这样，是你……”他停下了，像忽然被拔掉电线的喇叭。Dean眉头蹙起的样子似乎有什么碎开了。像是原本就碎裂却随意用胶布贴合的东西，被Sam一把撕开了胶布。<br/>被愤怒盖过的战栗爬回Sam的脊柱。<br/>他想用大腿挤压他的膝盖，想在他手臂上捏出指痕，想让他疼痛，想听见他恳求的声音。他想，他想，嘴里却仍然说着伤人的话。<br/>分离不能全怪在Dean头上，他清清楚楚。父亲的车队根本只是固步自封，John去世后，所有人都为了陈腐的虚名四处挑衅寻事，除了Dean，没人还记得车队建立的初衷。一次比赛胜出后，Sam收到了仰慕车队的招揽。当时他还不懂，所有车队都只是半斤八两，表面好看，内里也不过如此。他动了心，想说服Dean一起走，哥哥却不答应。<br/>他们大吵一架，在床上相互撕咬，最后各怀心事沉沉入睡。<br/>第二天早上，旅馆只剩他一人。<br/>自那之后他们就没见过面，他从别人口中听过Dean的消息，说车队解散了，说Dean独自出赛，说他总是满载而归，说他违禁犯规。多数带着偏见和嫉妒。但无所谓，只要出现那个名字他就欣喜若狂，很快又心烦意乱。每个人都提起他的哥哥，提醒曾经密不可分的人，提醒他失去了他，很可能是永远。<br/>如果Dean再次出现，他要把他绑在身边，绑在最心爱的跑车上，哪怕绳索勒破了皮肉只剩下森森白骨，也要让他再也离不开自己。他凭借想象度过那些眩晕炙热的夜晚，睁开眼时只有散不去的热气填补虚无旖旎。他躺在濡湿的床单上吞着抑制剂，心里爬满灰败的小兽。他想着Dean是怎么熬过那些长夜，是像从前一样把每个试图爬进他裤子的Alpha揍个半死，还是屈从本能接受。猜想的画面令他疯狂而暴躁，欲望则更甚。<br/>如果Dean再一次出现。<br/>呼吸在燃烧，Sam注视着哥哥，喉结滑动。Dean却忽然移开视线，盯着前面丑陋的路灯，嗓音疲惫：“你说想要没有观众的比赛，再拖下去，天就要亮了。”<br/>心重重沉下。Sam盯着他哥牛仔裤上磨白的一块，咬住嘴唇。</p><p>午夜的塔拉迪加依然喧闹，黑美人走在前面，带他避开不知疲倦的人流，避开红蓝闪烁的警车，仿佛回到初入行时小心谨慎的时候。直到驶入僻静空地Sam才从回忆抽离，赶上沉在树影下的人。<br/>车灯在Sam的赛车平齐时闪起。他盯着漆黑的车窗，忽然很想反悔。提出比赛只是想更接近Dean，现在却让距离更遥远了。<br/>一下，两下，三下。<br/>引擎轰鸣，两车同时出发。<br/>这是他们约定俗成的规矩。还在一个车队时，他们总是在别人找不到的地方来一场比赛，年少气盛时甚至玩过危险游戏，后来以Sam险些摔落悬崖告终。当时Dean从车门里把人拖出来时糟透了，整个人像发了疯。分开这几年，Sam经常会在繁星如河的晚上想起每场胜负难分的追逐，想起引擎的声响与Dean迷人的大笑，想起烈风蹭过皮肤的快感，想起那个黄昏Dean心有余悸的眼泪落在皮肤上。他那么想念，如同丑态毕现的瘾君子。<br/>眼看对方要越车，Sam用力踩下油门驶出一大截，原本并驾齐驱的车却忽然古怪地歪扭几下，接着被远远甩下，猛然刹住的车轮与地面摩擦出刺耳噪音。<br/>Sam心里一惊，也刹了车。<br/>黑美人仍然留在阴影里，没人给他任何解释。Sam回想刚才的意外，气得不打一处来。要不是及时刹车，那种踩离合器的方法早就出事了。他气鼓鼓地走过去，哗啦掀开车门：“刚才换档是怎么回事？你他妈差点烧了压缩——”<br/>微不可闻的呻吟一瞬间击中了Sam，糅杂痛楚的极致甜蜜从脑海深处涌出，刹那间翻腾到身上每个角落。与此同时，令人眩晕的美妙气味像打翻了的牛奶罐扑向Sam，让他的阴茎迅速硬了起来。他愣在原地，皮肤下晃满沸腾的热水。那是他深切渴望的气味，无数个因饥饿而灵魂疼痛的夜晚，他都在虚无的黑暗里重构寻觅。<br/>他以为再也遇不上了。<br/>“你发情了。”他说，“什么时候的事？”<br/>“Sam……”<br/>从没有人能把他的名字叫得如此炽烈，如发烫的火球直击胸口。空药瓶歪在离合器旁边，Dean蜷腰缩在皮椅里，淋漓汗水不断涌出额头，抬头看他时睫毛颤抖，完全靠意志支撑的倔强正被哀求一层层剥落，眼中迷人的湖绿正被墨色覆盖。<br/>他的Omega渴求他，像他渴求Dean一样渴求着他。Sam感觉更硬了，勃起艰难地抵着粗糙的布料。<br/>“Sam，”他再次呼唤，“走开……”话语被一股更加浓烈的信息素甜味截断。因为即使他被牛仔裤紧裹，也没法控制黏腻湿滑的液体淌过大腿，而阴茎正抵着束缚缓缓硬起。因为深重呼吸无法减缓发情，只是欲盖弥彰。因为意志强撑着他的躯壳，意志让他一开口就赶走弟弟。Sam的胸口砸进了石头。撑不了多久了，他们都知道。一波甚于一波的发情热正侵袭着Dean的理智，很快就会缴械投降。<br/>并不是说他对Sam有过戒备。他从没拒绝过Sam，也从没在Sam面前摘下面具，除了动情的一时半刻。袒露自己的时间如此短暂，以至于“从未拒绝”看起来像极了纵容的妥协。<br/>药瓶的磨口很新，刚开不久。Sam双手牢牢架住车门，把注意力钉在瓶盖新近的出厂日期上：“你吞了多少？没起作用吗？”这瓶药足够Omega撑过三个发情期了，一般情况下，“是因为我吗？”<br/>Dean凶狠地剐他一眼，气势丝毫不减，却暗示了答案。标记过的Omega不可能在遇到他的Alpha时无动于衷，这是自然界不公平的法则之一。<br/>溢满蜜糖甜味的空气在沉默中变冷。有经过的Alpha循着气味朝车里张望，在对上Sam的眼神时不甘心地走开，还不忘吹口哨挑衅。Dean在异响中瑟缩一下，齿缝间挤出粗粝命令：“要么走开，要么上车！”<br/>做决定不需要多花一秒。</p><p>昏黄灯光一路后退。Sam把自己扔进驾驶座，争执中与哥哥的触碰快把他逼疯了，似乎还通知了车队的人来领他半路抛弃的跑车。不记得具体过程，脑子里烧得一团糟，没直接扒下Dean的裤子就该歌颂自制力了。他咬紧牙，像抗争疼痛一样抵御情欲。明明发情期还没到，明明早就过了年少时，却忽然变得比青春期还亢奋，换作谁都很难堪。从以前开始就如此，Dean总能轻而易举影响他的情欲。<br/>车窗留了道缝，Sam再一次调整坐姿，凝滞的晚风吹散了Omega发情的味道，很快又聚起更多，厚云絮般积在车里，酝酿起一场暴雨。<br/>Dean也在抵抗，潮红侧脸贴在车窗上，整个人都挤进座位与车门间，紊乱潮湿的鼻息像徒劳挣扎的溺水者。Omega喉间溢出的声响让Sam咬破了嘴唇。年轻的Alpha舌间全是铁锈腥气，干渴却在张狂的信息素中愈发强烈。视线在模糊和清晰间摇摆不定，他在不断吞咽间想到Dean这一年的发情期，想他是否每回都如此，因无助而更加诱人。<br/>兄长会在旅馆的冷水里呜咽吗，会隔着衣服撩拨硬起的乳尖吗，会往足够柔软的穴口探进两根手指还是三根，会想着他吗。呼啸鸣笛撞来，Sam猛打方向盘，又一次熟稔地避开事故。Dean在晃动中还不忘让他好好对待爱车，声音湿得能养活青苔。<br/>“什么时候开始的，Dean？”前路更暗，他慢下来，悄然无声的车灯惊跑橡树上的小鼠，周围渐渐只剩下夜行动物的鸣叫。这条路并不通向旅馆，而Dean毫无察觉。<br/>“我发信息时你就知道了吗？”他又问。接着便意识到那时Dean已经没法离开车了。兄长就带着发情的预兆坐在这里吞抑制剂，犹豫是离开还是等他出现。<br/>“太早了，我以为只是糟糕的天气。”Dean在停下的车里睁大眼睛，终于察觉到过于荒僻的环境，“我们在哪里？”<br/>“安全的地方。”<br/>Sam熄了火，车里只剩下升温的呼吸声，月影是唯一的光源。不容拒绝的Alpha气味裹挟着Dean，他把自己往角落塞去：“旅馆才是。早知道Sammy到现在还会迷路，我就自己走回去。”<br/>“你哪里都不许去。”<br/>Dean惊讶地瞪他一眼，拨动车门。<br/>锁住了。<br/>越来越浓烈的信息素攻击着每处弱点，他嘴里骂着脏话，气急败坏地折磨车门。一只手掌覆在手背上，越挣扎握得越紧。那很疼。Dean烦躁回头，没出口的狠话却被堵住了。Sam强行分开他的嘴唇，几乎要把舌尖都吮进肚里占为己有。Dean的挣扎只换来更紧的拥抱，Sam握住他的腰拖过整个人，用力一推，让人倒在前座。<br/>弟弟的嘴唇很热，快要融化他的。于是他扭头避开，却被更紧地追上来，下唇忽然一痛，血腥味在嘴里弥漫开。Alpha激烈地吻着，握住他的小腿猛然推起，硬邦邦的性器隔着裤子抵住他的臀缝摩擦。Dean忍不住闭上眼呻吟一声，空虚的后穴不受控制地涌出热液。如果Sam没忙着扯开他们俩的衣服，就会注意到浸透内裤的液体正缓缓勾画出深色轮廓。他没看到，直到探到臀部的手摸到湿滑。<br/>“你想要我。”他笃定地翘起嘴角，解开皮带扣时一口咬住Dean的锁骨。Omega吃痛地仰起头，抬起的右腿勾住Alpha的腰，手指扣住他的脑后。身体紧靠着一起律动，两人在喘息中展开对峙。<br/>Sam近乎无赖地喋喋不休，而Dean除了偶尔发出的声响，没回应一句话。年轻车手惶惶不安地静下来，在哥哥胸前留下一个又一个可怖的吻痕和齿印。他想得到一个答案，却不想停下。好不容易才重新见到Dean，他要弥补错过的一切。<br/>饱含愤怒的欲望没过全身，Sam拉住Dean的裤沿，连同内裤一起扯下来，粗鲁动作激出Dean的吸气嘶声，硬质布料在大腿上留下几道淡红划痕。<br/>赤裸的Omega躺在身下，透明黏腻的前液渗出性器前端，大腿内侧全是湿漉漉的光。强烈诱人的气味溢满车厢。Sam脑中一阵晕眩，只好依从欲望贴近他的嘴唇，享受喷在脸上热乎乎的气息。Dean比从前瘦了些，Sam的手滑到起伏的腹肌时模糊想着，但依然能毫不费力就夺走他的一切。舌头滑到更深的地方，几乎操进喉咙，Sam想起从前这里裹住阴茎的滋味，电流般的战栗将他劈成两半，不禁用力握紧Dean的大腿，指甲陷进光滑皮肤里。<br/>两根手指滑过根部与囊袋，往下试探，直到慢慢塞进穴口。Dean发出猫一样的呻吟，试图推开Sam。更多黏滑液体涌出，Sam咬住Dean红肿的下唇，想着要是一直只用手指，会不会连座位底下都打湿。柔软内壁咬得那么紧，每次收缩都挤压着Sam。Dean发起抖，主动寻找他的唇齿，黏糊糊地贴住啃咬。Sam轻叹着分开指尖，耐心地打开他的Omega。后者开始在他的手指上缓缓推挤，脸上呈现出狂热的迷乱。<br/>Sam喘了口气按住哥哥，抽出手指，把他的臀部往上托了点，性器抵在入口。<br/>“你让别人碰你了吗？”他问。他心里清楚，就算Dean借助一夜情撑过发情期也无可厚非，但他就是忍不住问。被发情热淹没的Dean似乎没听到，扭动着身体想更靠近Alpha。Sam拥住缠上来索吻的兄长，握住他汗湿的后颈反复逼问一个答案。<br/>几次尝试失败后，来不及吞下的呜咽溢出喉咙，Dean迷迷糊糊地摇了摇头。<br/>“很好，”Sam拍了拍他的屁股，用力按着他的膝盖，慢慢顶了进去，“你带着我的标记，只能是我一个人的。”<br/>被满足的感觉让Dean清醒了些，他眨掉睫毛上的水，在后方的饱胀感中凝视着他年轻的爱人，想嘲笑他的问题。那些难以忍受的晚上，他一边把跳动的玩具塞进饥渴的后穴，一边回忆Sam的粗暴亲吻和鲁莽顶撞，他紧紧地闭着眼，指节在激烈想象中咬出了血。他在闪烁的漆黑中滑下冰冷墙壁，知道睁开眼就是世界终结。谁都代替不了Sam，哪个Alpha都不会拥有他的味道。<br/>现在Sam却怀疑有人能做到这个。Dean更紧地环住Alpha，额头抵住Sam的锁骨，在震耳欲聋的心跳声中抓伤了他的背。<br/>Alpha顶进更深的地方，直到抵上那一处，在Dean拔高的呻吟中几乎被骤然收缩的肌肉吸进去。剧烈快感席卷全身，他气喘吁吁地分开Dean的双腿，开始毫无章法地抽插起来。现在他心里除了完完全全占有身下的人，再没有别的想法。Dean喘着气，双手紧紧攀住Sam的肩膀，断断续续的呻吟中带上了哭腔。在渐渐有了节奏的结合中，他的性器蹭得两人小腹一片湿腻，他在不断攀升的快感中胡乱吻着弟弟，央求他慢一些，蜷起脚趾不停颤抖。<br/>Sam紧盯着他的脸，舔掉发红的眼睑上诱人的汗珠和泪水，重重撞击着，在Dean终于绷紧身体高潮时狠狠咬住他的喉结。Alpha肩背上的肌肉隆起耸动，下身快速地进出Omega体内。极致的兴奋蹿过心脏，他抱起软绵绵的Dean坐起来，性器更深更重地戳刺着对方的腺体。后者只能匆忙拥紧他的肩背，在毫无力气的亲密倚靠中再一次硬起来。<br/>酸胀感缓缓撑开松软穴口，Dean深深呼吸，略带惶恐地睁大眼睛。从内部撕扯的疼痛卷土重来，他整个人像泡在温水里，混沌地沉浸在快感与痛楚中，任人摆弄。像是回到了三百多个毫无意义的日夜前，Sam把他摁在旅馆窄小的床上，不让他从胀大的结下逃走。他的Alpha要重新占有他，重新标上印记。<br/>像是无可挽回的悲剧再次上演。<br/>他永远无法离开弟弟，成为弟弟追求他路的绊脚石。<br/>Sam低吟一声，一波波精液射进Omega的身体里。他抱着Dean倒在黏腻不堪的座位上，满足地等待喘息平复。一开始并没察觉。直到结渐渐消退才发现Dean仍在发抖。他心里一凉，把人的脸转过来，只看见那双清明的绿眼里满是碎裂的绝望。<br/>“怎么了，Dean？”他们的身体还连在一起，他的唇上还带着他的咬痕。他想吻他，想抹掉悲伤的表情，却连大气都不敢出。<br/>“你该回去了。”Dean说。<br/>于是他意识到了Dean在想的事。显而易见。事实上，从他们分开的第一周起，他就已经在考虑了。<br/>“我会离开车队，反正我也不喜欢那个地方。”他拨弄着Dean的发尾，眼神温柔。<br/>Dean有些愕然，嘴唇张合的样子让Sam想吻上去：“那你下周的比赛怎么办？”<br/>“那本来就是谣传，我……”Sam顿住，讶异地看向Dean，直到后者在说漏嘴的懊悔中爬开，“你什么都知道！你怎么能……天啊……”他抓住哥哥，给了他一个过于激烈的吻，“谁在乎？我是他妈的冠军，理应得到奖品。”<br/>“嘿！我可不是奖牌，大餐，全自动控燃系统或者什么异国小妞……”<br/>“你比那些加起来都要好。”<br/>Dean低头嘟囔：“是谁说的不在乎冠军？”<br/>“我反悔了。”Sam笑起来，把人翻过去压在身下。<br/>“你真是个混蛋……”<br/>“你喜欢混蛋。”Sam咬住哥哥的后颈，深深地埋进他的身体里。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>